sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Going Haywire
Going Haywire 'is the 6th episode of . Story Night 14 The Charca tribe returns from Tribal Council, setting their torches down against the tree. Erron can be seen still looking stunned as he shuffles over to the fire and squats beside it in disbelief. Kara looks similarly shocked, and also rather worried, as she sits down in the shelter first and tries to fall asleep. However, while Kara and Erron are sulking, the rest of the tribe is in relatively good spirits. Lauwanda and Peter can be seen hugging, while Martina and Zachary chat cheerfully by the river. Day 15 On the morning of Day 15, Emanuelle can be seen walking along the riverbank in the early morning with Orlia and Kinti. As the three talk, Emanuelle can be seen smiling cheerily. Emanuelle talks about how she was on the bottom of the old Cuevita tribe, and that she doesn't really have any loyalty to anyone on the other side. Kinti can be seen nodding with interest at this. Emanuelle then brings up the idea of an all women alliance between the three of them, Mellorie, and Mitzi. Orlia seems interested in the idea, and then the three of them split up to return to camp. Orlia can be seen deep in thought as she walks alone in the jungle. As the three women return to camp, Emanuelle sits down by the fire with Mellorie, and whispers in her ear that she has an idea about an all woman's alliance. Mellorie seems surprised but slightly intrigued. Enrique watches the girls all chit chatting from the shelter with Everett, and says he thinks things look a little suspicious, and Everett murmurs that he thinks things look suspect as well. The scene shifts to the Charca tribe, where Lauwanda and Peter can be seen sitting by the fire with smiles on their faces. Erron can be seen climbing out of the shelter, looking a little grouchy. He walks over to where Zachary is chatting with Martina, and asks if they can talk. Zachary nods, and gives Martina a look as they walk off. As Zachary and Erron disappear into the jungle, Martina watches them go. Off in the jungle, Erron and Zachary can be seen walking down one of the dirt paths. Erron asks Zachary what went down, and he says that his allies were pushing hard for Cedric and he didn't want to make waves, but that he would like to work with Erron in the future if possible. Erron thanks him for his open mind. As they walk back to camp, Zachary looks relaxed. Back at camp, Kara can be seen walking up from the river bank to where Lauwanda and Peter are sitting around the fire. She apologizes to them for being sad last night, but says she just really wanted the Charcas to stick together. They tell her not to feel bad, and that it was because of Erron and Cedric, not her, that they flipped. Kara just tells them to keep her in mind for the future. Day 16 The two tribes meet up for the first time since Cedric's vote off in a spot along the river. As the two tribes reach their mats, the Cuevita tribe can be seen gasping at the fact Cedric has been voted off. Everett and Enrique grin at each other, while Kinti looks extremely distressed. Su then explains the reward challenge. The seven competing members of the challenge will ride together in a canoe, and as they row down the river, they must untie three buoys. Once they finish the rowing course, they must throw their buoys onto a pole from a certain spot. The first tribe to get all three buoys on their pole will win Reward. Su says that the reward is something they'll all love: a fresh set of clothes. Everyone can be seen celebrating, since their clothes have gotten tattered over the past sixteen days in the jungle. Cuevita has an extra member that they must sit out; they choose to sit out Emanuelle. With that, the challenge begins. '''Highlights: *The two tribes move as quickly as they can down the river to collect their buoys. Kenji and Lauwanda volunteer to untie the buoys for Charca, but they struggle, putting Charca a bit behind Cuevita. *Cuevita gets to the throwing of the buoys about fifteen seconds before Charca. Everett, Mitzi, and Veldt do most of the throwing for Cuevita, while Zachary, Erron, and Kara do it for Charca. *Charca does their best, but Cuevita makes use of their small lead, getting their third buoy on just as Charca gets their second on, winning reward! The Cuevita tribe jumps up and down at another win. Everett and Veldt high five one another, while Kinti and Orlia hug. As the tribe heads out with their new clothes, Enrique can be seen deep in thought. The Cuevita tribe returns to camp after their Reward win, and everyone goes off to try on their new clothes. Emanuelle can be seen smiling as she shrugs on her new pink sweater before walking back towards camp with a pep in her step. The tribe meets back up at camp after they've all changed, and they trade compliments and jokes about their new clothes, which are clean but exact replicas of the stuff they wore when they came out here. As everyone is talking, Emanuelle nudges Mitzi and pulls her away from her conversation with Veldt, who watches in confusion. Mitzi asks Emanuelle why she needed to talk now once they get into the jungle, and Emanuelle says she just wanted to float an idea of an all woman's alliance past her, saying everyone seemed to be on board. Mitzi told her she'd think about it for sure before walking back to camp. As Emanuelle is coming back from her walk with Mitzi, Everett approaches her and asks to talk. As the two walk off, Everett has a small smile on his face. Everett asks Emanuelle if she's still good with the Cuevita alliance, and she says yes. He says he thought so, he was just worried since she has been spending a lot of time with Kinti and Orlia. Emanuelle says she is loyal to the Cuevitas, and will happily vote out Kinti or Orlia. Everett says that's good to hear. As the two walk back to camp, Emanuelle looks a little worried. The scene shifts to the Charca camp, where Zachary can be seen sighing as the tribe returns to camp. Lauwanda gathers everyone at the center of camp and publicly apologizes for not being good enough on the knots, and everyone tells her it's okay. Kenji also apologizes to the tribe, although notably with less passion, before walking off to wash his face at the riverbank. He looks exasperated as he does so. Erron watches Kenji walk off, and Lauwanda go to lay in the shelter, shaking his head. Kara sits down by the fire, and Erron goes to talk to her. He brings up the fact that they're both on the bottom, and they need to work together moving forward to save their games. Kara wholeheartedly agrees. Day 17 The tribes meet up in the middle of a clearing in the jungle. Two large hunks of pork hang on spits in the middle, with large buckets near them. Su takes back the Immunity Idol from Mellorie, who pretends it is stuck to her hands before giving to him, making everyone chuckle. Then Su explains the challenge. Each tribe will be given a roasted pig on a spit, and the seven competitors will have their hands tied behind their backs. With just their mouths, they must tear off as much meat as they can and spit it into a bin in five minutes. The tribe with the most meat torn off at the end of the challenge will win Immunity. The tribes are given a moment to strategize, and Cuevita decides to sit out Orlia since she has the smallest mouth after they do a cursory survey. With that, the challenge begins. Highlights: *Both tribes go crazy trying to rip apart the pig, both wanting to win the challenge. *Cuevita just goes crazy, everyone doing their own thing and trying to get as much as possible. However, Charca takes a different approach; Martina and Peter brace the pig so everyone else can rip off bigger chunks. *This strategy seems to pay off for Charca. Su weighs their buckets after five minutes; Cuevita has 13.1 pounds, and Charca has outdone them with 15.2 pounds! The Charca tribe jumps up and down, dancing wildly at finally winning a challenge. Zachary can be seen laughing in elation as he hugs Martina, then wiping some grease from his face. The Cuevita tribe returns to camp, and immediately the strategy begins. Mellorie chuckles a little to herself as she watches Everett pull Enrique into the woods, and Emanuelle going off with Kinti. Off in the woods, Kinti and Emanuelle are discussing the vote, and Mellorie and Orlia come to join them. They all talk about who they want to vote off, and Emanuelle brings up Everett's name, saying she thinks they should take their shot while they have him where they want him. Kinti looks a little nervous as they discuss voting out Everett. Once the group splits up, she can be seen walking to camp at a quick pace. Kinti pulls Everett to the side, and quickly tells him that Emanuelle is putting together an all-woman alliance and wants him out, and they need to act tonight if they want to get anything done. Everett looks shocked, and he thanks her for the information. Orlia walks over to ask what is going on, and Everett and Kinti fill her in. Everett then says that Emanuelle told him she'd vote out Orlia or Kinti happily with the Cuevitas, shocking the women. Orlia can be seen shaking her head in disgust. Veldt and Enrique also join the conversation, and the five talk about how weird Emanuelle has been and how they want to see her gone tonight. Veldt can be seen smiling at the conversation. Emanuelle returns to camp to see the group of five talking, and she's openmouthed. She asks what is going on, and Kinti turns to her, shaking her head and telling her she shouldn't have tried to double cross everyone. Emanuelle pleads with Kinti, telling her Everett is just lying to save himself, but Kinti does not seem convinced. Emanuelle looks frustrated as she marches off to the riverbank. Mitzi comes to the riverbank and helps Emanuelle walk back to camp, trying to cheer her up. As they grab their things, Mitzi shares a confessional. The Cuevita tribe enters Tribal Council, where they all sit down. Su asks how everyone is feeling. Everyone says fine except Emanuelle, who says she is feeling bad. Su asks why, and Emanuelle goes over everything that has happened, explaining her side of the story and begging the women to stick by her and vote out Everett for being a massive threat. Shocked by her long winded explanation, Su asks if anyone would like to react. Veldt says he thinks Emanuelle is kind but that she just showed all of her cards at once, and Everett asks if they can just vote already, which angers Emanuelle. Su obliges, and Everett goes up first to vote. Enrique is the last one to vote, and then Su asks if anyone would like to play an idol. The camera zooms in on Mitzi and Orlia, but neither moves, so Su reads the votes. In a unanimous vote, the tribe has decided to pick off Emanuelle for causing trouble and being untrustworthy, while Emanuelle has thrown her vote helplessly onto Everett. Disappointed in herself, Emanuelle wishes everyone good luck before her torch is snuffed and she departs Tribal. Challenges Reward= Challenge: Buoyant Hopes The seven competing members of the challenge will ride together in a canoe, and as they row down the river, they must untie three buoys. Once they finish the rowing course, they must throw their buoys onto a pole from a certain spot. The first tribe to get all three buoys on their pole will win Reward. Reward: Fresh set of clothes Winner: |-|Immunity= Immunity Challenge: Piggin' Out Each tribe will be given a roasted pig on a spit, and the seven competitors will have their hands tied behind their backs. With just their mouths, they must tear off as much meat as they can and spit it into a bin in five minutes. The tribe with the most meat torn off at the end of the challenge will win Immunity. Winner: Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Next Time On Survivor... An eerie peace fills Cuevita... ...while Kara takes control of her destiny on Charca. Still in the Running Trivia * The episode title was said by Orlia Jacobsen when describing how Emanuelle Pouydebat was overplaying. * Emanuelle had the most confessionals this episode, with 5. ** Peter had the least, with 0. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Ecuador Category:Survivor: Ecuador Episodes